24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Stockholm Syndrome What does Stockholm Syndrom have to do with brainwashing? I don't see any similarity, because the Stockholm Syndrom occurs by itself, whereas brainwashing is always intentionally applied to people. I'd suggest to delete the expression similar to brainwashing and shorten the respective paragraph as follows: Stockholm Syndrome is a psychological syndrome in which kidnap victims sympathize with and, often, cooperate freely with their captors. Victims may defend the perpetrators long after they have been freed. '' B. harder 00:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) : Want to just delete the "similar to brainwashing" part? 01:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :: yeah, that's what I meant. B. harder 01:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) : Alrighty sounds quite good :) 01:24, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ron After Ted Paulson shows Teri and Kim the mug shots he goes to get himself a drink of coffee. He then senses somethings wrong and looks out the kitchen, he then says, "Ron." Who should we consider Ron to be? The other agent we saw Daniels talk to earlier (the one using the lawn mower)? Something messed up in the script and it's really Jeff Breeher? -WarthogDemon 20:20, 25 June 2006 (UTC) : We assume Ron is another character and give him his own article, making all relevant notes. Findings at CTU lists the character as "Ron Breeher", seeming to have missed the "Jeff Breeher" line. The TV show takes precedence. --Proudhug 22:05, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :: Well it's been 2 years, but someone finally added this note! It's over on the page for Ron, Ron (CTU). 07:41, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Milo?!?! I like Milo, but why is he the main photo for this article? We don't have to change it, I was just wondering if there was a particular reason that this photo was used. -Kapoli 20:23, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :I say we change it. I just used that picture for Milo's profile, seeing as how his old one was crappy. Something more interesting than Milo's face had to happen during this episode. - Xtreme680 20:28, 25 June 2006 (UTC) ::If I can make a suggestion for a picture, I'd suggest one of Keith holding the tape recorder after his conversation with Carl. -WarthogDemon 20:31, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Hahaha, you all should be glad I didn't pick Teri's pregnancy test as the image for Day 1 2:00pm-3:00pm! I almost did, but then I thought, when else do you see a couple of Division wonks in a two-shot? The images I picked for this season were ones that I thought A) looked cool, and B) looked cool at 150px. I didn't choose them based on whether they summed up the episode, only on how they would look assembled in the table and whether the subject had already been used. Milo I picked because I found him very memorable, and there was no better place to use him. I like WarthogDemon's suggestion, though. Go for it, if you want. --StBacchus 14:20, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :: I'm reopening this image change proposal for the same reasons discussed over 3 years before. Even StBacchus who uploaded the images admitted that it was fine for it to be changed. The reason given for original inclusion of this image is that it "looked cool" and specifically ''not because it "summed up the episode" (by which I mean that it was not chosen for this reason). Therefore I think we need an image that does sum up the episode. Any suggestions (beyond the one of Keith holding the recording which I have included to the right of my post)? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Why not a picture of Keith talking with Carl, instead of just holding a recorder? The former would be a more "exciting" picture than just Keith holding "something". Thief12 03:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Any of these three? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC) KeithCarl1.jpg KeithCarl2.jpg KeithCarl3.jpg :Out of those three, I like the second one better. Thief12 03:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :: Absolutely the third one. Nothing is happening in the other two. Images of two (or more) characters just standing around chatting have always been beneath the worthiness of a main image in my opinion; in the third one, there is a translatable emotion and instantly discernible activity happening! 00:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC)